


Leaders Together

by LauraRoslin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Roslin's cancer makes an appearance, mentions of J/C
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Galactica and Voyager meet in the Delta Quadrant and Janeway/Chakotay reconsider their relationship as they see how the spaceparents manage to lead the fleet (and possibly they have a cure for cancer in return...?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, but this was a fun prompt. Hopefully I did it some justice.

Harry was the first to notice when the new ship appeared on sensors and it was confirmed a few minutes later by Tuvok. Both agreed that it was like nothing they had ever seen before, but it wasn’t much of a surprise anymore. As the ship appeared on the viewscreen, Kathryn’s first thought was how massive the ship was. She could clearly make out the letting on the side of the ship, something she found more odd than the ship itself. Galactica. 

She rose from her seat and glanced at Chakotay before she focused her gaze on the approaching ship again. “Hail them.” She waited, curious as to what these new aliens wanted and why they were on an intercept course for Voyager. 

“Audio only, Captain,” Harry told her. Kathryn sighed and nodded, her hands resting on her hips.

“This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship, Voyager,” she greeted, her brow furrowing briefly. “We’re just passing peacefully through this space on our way home.”

“Voyager? What kind of a battlestar is that?” A man’s gruff voice came over the comlink and Kathryn’s brow furrowed more. 

“We’re not from this quadrant of space, which is why our ship looks different. May I ask who I’m speaking with.”

“Admiral Adama of the battlestar, Galactica.” In their four years in the Delta Quadrant, they hadn’t met a single species that named their ships like this and it piqued her curiosity. 

“A pleasure, Admiral. I’d love to talk face to face, can you activate your viewscreen?”

There was a pause and she wondered if they had ended the link. “A viewscreen? We don’t have that technology.”

“Then we can meet in person. To negotiate passage through your space.”

Another pause. “Our space?” Admiral Adama’s voice was filled with confusion and Kathryn looked back to Chakotay to see if he heard it as well. “Which colony are you from?”

“Colony?” Now Kathryn’s voice held the confusion and she returned to her seat, crossing one leg over the other. “We’re from a planet called Earth. It’s a long way from here and we’re trying to get home.”

“Earth?” The Admiral’s voice was suddenly different, but Kathryn couldn’t place what filled his voice now. “You’re from Earth? You’ve been to Earth?”

“You’ve heard of it?” She knew that this Galactica wasn’t like any ship humans had put into space and the chances that these distant aliens had heard of their planet–but not Voyager–seemed impossible. 

“We’re trying to find it. I would like to speak with you, in person. How can this be arranged?” Kathryn tilted her head and huffed softly.

“We can transport you to our ship, Admiral.” She looked back to Harry and nodded her head for him to start getting a lock.

“There’s several hundred lifeforms on board, Captain,” he told her. “They seem… They’re human.”

“Human?” Chakotay opened the console between their seats and she leaned over to watch, convinced that her eyes were lying. Every soul on board that ship was human.

“No, three of us will come to your ship. Prepare for our landing.” Kathryn shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Will do, Admiral. We look forward to meeting you.”

“Likewise. Galactica out.”

“Prepare the Shuttle Bay, Harry. Chakotay and Tuvok, you’re with me.” Kathryn stood up and adjusted her uniform before she started for the turbolift. Her mind was whirling with the possibilities of this new ship

They reached the Shuttle Bay first and stood outside while Galactica’s shuttle landed. They moved forward and watched as three people emerged, an older man in a blue uniform, a well-dressed woman, and a younger man in the same uniform as the first. Kathryn stepped forward and extended her hand to the older man first.

“Captain Kathryn Janeway. This is my first officer, Commander Chakotay, and my Chief of Security, Lieutenant Tuvok.” She gestured to her two men as she searched the faces of their three visitors. They looked definitely human.

“Admiral Adama,” he older man responded as he took her hand and shook it briefly. “President of the Colonies, Laura Roslin, and my son, Captain Adama.” She shook each of their hands in turn, her eyebrow arching up briefly as she faced the so-called President. The woman’s green eyes looked tired in a way that transcended a lack of sleep, but she smiled warmly anyway. 

“The Admiral tells me that you’re from Earth,” President Roslin told them. She stood close to the older Adama and crossed her arms over her chest. “I think we have plenty to talk about.”

“Indeed,” Kathryn agreed. “Please, follow me.” She left the Shuttle Bay and started down the hallway toward the turbolift, occasionally glancing back at their visitors. “Welcome to Voyager.” 

She led them into the conference room, waiting until the visitors and her two officers were inside before she took a seat. She did a double take as she passed by President Roslin and Admiral Adama, her brow furrowing as she noticed them holding hands beneath the table. She took her seat by Chakotay and leaned forward against the table, her hands folding in front of her.

“We’re eager to hear of your hunt for Earth,” Chakotay prompted.

They spent nearly three hours in discussion, learning about the destruction of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and the hunt by the Cylon. Kathryn found it absolutely astounding that humans did exist somewhere other than Earth. The three visitors were just as interested in their own travels from Earth and eager to know where the planet was. Their discussions ended with Kathryn extending an invitation to Galactica’s fleet to join them on their journey home as well as an extended stay to their visitors. Both Adamas took Chakotay up on his offer to see the Bridge and Tuvok went with them, leaving President Roslin and Kathryn alone in the conference room.

“It sounds like it’s been a long journey for your crew, Captain,” Roslin told her, her voice soft. Kathryn let out a breath and leaned back in her seat, her eyes focused on the other woman.

“It has,” she admitted. “Considering this was supposed to be a simple search and rescue mission and it’s turned into a decades-long fight for survival. But we’re managing, and at least we didn’t have a species intent on our annihilation after us.”

“It looks like you’ve risen to the challenge, then.” Roslin smiled and Kathryn returned it after a moment. “I was only the Secretary of Education before the Cylons attacked. Forty-second in the line of succession and when the other forty-one died, I became President.” She laughed softly and Kathryn raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Hard to believe that was years ago…”

“I know. Sometimes it feels like I was at home just a few weeks ago and sometimes it feels like it’s been decades.” Kathryn shook her head a little, surprised by how easy it was to talk with Roslin. Perhaps it was the lack of rank between them. “You mentioned you have scriptures that mention Earth? I’d love to take a look at those, if you have time.”

“Of course. The fact that Earth is real… It’s incredible, Captain Janeway. So many in our fleet doubt its existence. Gods, even I doubted it for some time.” Roslin shook her head slightly and cleared her throat. “I do need to return to Galatica soon, but I’m sure Bill will let you return with us to see the scripture.” Kathryn couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow and she stared at President Roslin for a few moments. “That is, Admiral Adama.”

“Ah, the Admiral. Shall we find them, then?” Roslin nodded and Kathryn stood up, stepping back to push her chair in. Roslin stood up and the captain noticed the death grip the other woman had on the table. Brow furrowed, she took a step closer. “Is everything okay?”

“Hm? Yes, I’m fine,” Roslin answered, but she didn’t let go of the table. “Oh, frak,” she whispered before she sank back into her chair.

“Madam President?” Kathryn moved to Roslin’s side, her fingers poised above her combadge. “Are you okay?”

“Can you… I need Bill,” she murmured, sounding breathless and distant. 

“Yes, of course.” She tapped her combadge instantly, her eyes focused on the woman. “Janeway to Chakotay.”

“Chakotay here,” her first officer replied after a moment.

“President Roslin is requesting Admiral Adama. Can you escort him back here?”

Chakotay didn’t respond for several long moments and Kathryn noted how pale Roslin seemed now. “We’re on our way. The Admiral asks if our doctor can have a look at her before they go back to Galactica.”

“Of course.” She tapped her combadge once to end the link with Chakotay and then again to get the Doctor. “Janeway to the Doctor.”

“Doctor here, Captain.”

“Medical emergency. Transport President Roslin and I to Sick Bay immediately.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Kathryn rested her hand on Roslin’s shoulder as the conference room fizzled out to be replaced by Sick Bay a second later. They rematerialized and Kathryn rested her hand firmly on Roslin’s arm to help keep her upright.

“What’s going on, Captain?” Their EMH came out from his office and looked between Roslin and Kathryn. Galatica’s president looked like she was ready to topple over and the Doctor quickly helped her onto a biobed. “I don’t have access to any of her medical info. What are your symptoms?”

“It’s cancer,” Roslin whispered from where she lay, her eyes fluttering a few times before she opened them. “Breast cancer. I-I have… good and bad moments. Looks like you caught a bad one,” she laughed weakly and swallowed, her eyes closing again.

“Cancer?” the Doctor repeated, glancing between his patient and his captain. “Captain, where does the Prime Directive fall into all of this?”

“I’m honestly not sure,” Kathryn admitted. “They’re looking for Earth, so do what you can for her. Her… Admiral is on his way down with Chakotay.” She stepped closer to Roslin’s bed, her eyes scanning the woman. She seemed so much weaker than she had ten minutes ago and Kathryn was worried for her.

The doors to Sick Bay opened a few minutes later and Chakotay led the two Adama men into the room. Kathryn stepped to her first officer’s side and watched as Admiral Adama stood beside Roslin and took her hand. He pressed his lips to her knuckles and bent down to rest his elbows on the bed.

“You should have told me you weren’t feeling well.”

“I felt fine when we left,” she mumbled in response. Kathryn looked to Chakotay, wondering if they should give the two some privacy. “Too much standing… just tired me out.”

“Laura, Cottle told you not to push yourself.” Adama shook his head and straightened up, but he kept hold of her hand. “We should get you back. You’re due for a treatment tonight, aren’t you?”

“Assuming I go, yes.”

“You’re going.”

“Captain?” Kathryn focused in on their EMH, forcibly tuning out the Admiral and President’s continued conversation. The Doctor walked over to where she stood with Chakotay and offered the medical tricorder. “We found a cure for this disease years ago. I can cure her with two hyposprays and she’ll be good to go.”

“Do it,” Kathryn said immediately.

The EMH hesitated and then nodded. “Aye, Captain. She’ll have to stay here for at least a day so I can monitor her condition.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Kathryn took a deep breath and glanced at Chakotay for a burst of strength before she approached the biobed. She stood on the opposite side of the Admiral and folded her hands in front of her. “I have some good news, Admiral.”

Adama looked up at her and Roslin pushed herself up on her elbows to see her as well. “Good news? About me? Haven’t heard that in a while.” Adama shot her a look and Roslin sighed. 

“Our doctor has a cure for your cancer. Just a few hyposprays, a day of rest, and you’ll be good to go.” Kathryn smiled a little and glanced back at their EMH.

“A cure?” Roslin repeated softly. Her hand tightened around Adama’s and she let out a harsh–slightly gasping–breath. “A cure?”

“Yes, and we’re happy to administer it, if you’d like.”

“What are the side effects?” Adama’s demeanor had changed between when he first arrived and now and Kathryn was convinced there was something between the President and Admiral. 

“There are none. Just a cure.” Kathryn smiled and looked down at Roslin. “Please let us help.”

“No side effects?” Roslin’s brow furrowed and she slid her glasses off her face, folding them so they hung from her blazer. She ran her fingers through her hair and gently tugged it off, revealing a smooth, bald head. She rested the wig on her stomach and took a deep breath. “Yes, please. Let’s do it.”

“Dad, we should get back to the ship. Starbuck still wanted to run those training exercises and…” The younger Adama trailed off and looked between his father and Roslin.

“Of course,” Admiral Adama sighed after a moment. “I’ll try to come back later, if Captain Janeway doesn’t mind. Otherwise I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Our ship is open to you, Admiral. You and anyone else on board.”

Admiral Adama nodded once and patted Roslin’s hand before he bent over and kissed her forehead. “Come on, Lee.”

“Chakotay, take them back to their ship, would you?” Her first officer nodded and smiled before he guided the two men to the room.

Kathryn made to follow them, but Roslin’s hand reached out and weakly closed around her arm. Surprised, she turned back to face the ill woman and her brow furrowed a bit.

“I’d hate to ask, but would you mind staying? I’m sure you have other things to do, though…”

“No, it’s fine. I’m happy to stay, Madame President.” Kathryn smiled and leaned against the biobed. 

“Please, call me Laura.” Roslin smiled weakly and her eyes closed as she let out another gasping breath. 

“Call me Kathryn,” she responded. She took a deep breath and glanced back at the Doctor. “I apologize if I’m being intrusive, but I noticed how you were around the Admiral.”

“Yes, we’re together.” Laura folded her hands on her stomach, her fingers absently playing with the hair on the dark wig. “Took us long enough to admit it and we nearly lost each other half a dozen times before we did anything.”

“But it doesn’t… It doesn’t affect your duties?” Kathryn arched an eyebrow, unconvinced that they could work together so closely and not be affected by personal feelings.

“I’m dying of cancer, Kathryn. Nothing’s going to affect my duties more than that.” She huffed and shook her head slightly. “Bill is a professional and he’s not very open about his feelings. We can keep our feelings out of the CIC and do our jobs.” 

Kathryn didn’t bother to ask what the CIC was. “How long have you been together?”

“A few months. Working together has gotten easier as the cancer’s gotten harder.” Roslin fell silent and Kathryn looked around for the Doctor again. “You can make it work. You’d be surprised by how open others will be to it.”

“Excuse me?” Kathryn cleared her throat and looked back to the woman on the biobed. 

“You and your commander. I can see the two of you dancing around each other like Bill and I used to.” Laura paused and took in another shaky breath as the Doctor returned.

“This will hurt briefly and you may feel sleepy. I have one more of these and we’ll see how you feel in the morning.” Laura nodded slightly and tilted her head back at his command. He pressed the hypospray against her neck and she winced as he pressed the button and injected the medicine into her.

“Thank you, Doctor...” She blinked up at him and carefully shifted on the biobed.

“Just Doctor.” He administered the second hypospray before he returned to his office and Kathryn offered her a small smile.

“I can get you something more comfortable, if you’d like.” Laura nodded and Kathryn quickly replicated a nightgown helped the other woman change before she grabbed a chair and settled by biobed and lightly leaned against it.

“Both of you are clearly professionals,” Laura murmured. She sounded thoroughly exhausted, but some color had returned to her cheeks. “You care about each other, Kathryn, and you’re both lonely. Your time might not be as limited as mine, but don’t waste what you have.” 

Kathryn sighed and lightly folded her hands, regarding this President of the Colonies with a mixture of surprise and admiration. “I can’t endanger my crew because of my personal feelings,” she protested, but she knew she barely had a leg to stand on. 

“You won’t, Kathryn. You’re a good Captain, a good woman. Give it a shot.” Laura’s eyes closed and she let out a breath before she looked to Kathryn again. “I think I should sleep now, and you can get back to your duties.”

Kathryn huffed softly and reluctantly stood up. She patted the bed by Laura’s hand and nodded slightly. “I’m sure the Admiral will be back early tomorrow and I’ll stop by as well. You’re in good hands with our Doctor.”

“Thank you. Goodnight, Kathryn.” 

Laura was asleep before Kathryn had taken a step away from the bed. She hesitated, her mind whirling with all that had happened in the past few hours. She struggled with the idea that her and Chakotay could make something work--assuming he even wanted that any more--but the proof was before her with Roslin and Adama. 

She sighed and shook her head as she left Sick Bay. She resolved to wait and watch, to see how the next few days played out. Maybe there really was a way she could get what she wanted without duty interfering.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's health has returned with the Doctor's cure and the crews start to mingle more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is turning into a longer fic than I thought. Maybe this way I can slowly build J/C's relationship... We'll see.

Laura was back on her feet within a few days, a healthy glow returning to her along with her own reddish-brown hair. The EMH wasn’t surprised by the improvement, but Kathryn was relieved to hear about the complete absence of cancer. To celebrate, she invited Admiral Adama and a few guests for dinner on Voyager.

Neelix cleared the mess hall for the occasion and assured Kathryn that he had a perfect menu prepared. She couldn’t help but be skeptical, hoping he did everything but include leola root. They had enough energy and rations for a full, normal meal. 

An hour before the Raptor from Galactica was set to arrive, Chakotay stood outside Kathryn’s door. Before he had a chance to press her door chime, the doors slid opened and he came face to face with her. She stopped short, her hands tightening around the jacket in her hand.

“Chakotay, sorry.” She flushed and stepped back, her blue eyes flicking over his uniform-clad form. “My replicator isn’t working—as usual-and I broke a button off my jacket.” She huffed and shook her head.

“I’m sure it was just user error. Let me take a look.” He grinned and she shot him a glare as she moved back into her room.

“Sure, user error.” She dropped her jacket on the couch and leaned against it while he approached her replicator.

“At least it isn’t in pieces this time.” He brushed his fingers over the control panel and his other hand along the inside, feeling for anything out of place.

“That was one time, Chakotay!” 

He didn’t respond to her comment at first and heard her huff indignantly. He shook his head a little and leaned against her replicator. “It looks fine. Computer, one black plastic button—” He glanced back at her jacket and added, “one inch diameter.”

The computer beeped and the button shimmered into existence. He grabbed it and replicated needle and thread before he turned around and crossed to her side. She handed him the jacket and crossed her arms, watching him closely.

“Have you had much of a chance to speak with Admiral Adama?” She adjusted her maroon dress and crossed one leg over the other as she watched him start to resew her button. 

“Both him and his son. The Admiral is rather quiet, but his son was rather interested in everything.” Chakotay shrugged and glanced at her, his hands working steadily on her jacket. “What about President Roslin?”

“Of course.” Kathryn smiled and absently ran her fingers through the end of her ponytail. “We’ve had plenty to talk about. Did you know she and the Admiral are together?” Her eyebrow arched up a little and she couldn’t help but smile a little. 

“I suspected as much, but Admiral Adama isn’t likely to talk about it. He seems to be all business. We’ll see how dinner goes.” Chakotay set the needle and thread aside and offered her jacket back with the new button. “How’s that?”

Kathryn shrugged it on and buttoned it across her chest, a shy smile crossing her features. “Thank you, it’s perfect.” She patted the black fabric down against her dress and took a deep breath, glancing at the chronometer. “We should go see what Neelix has prepared for tonight before we meet their ship.”

“Aye, Captain.” He smiled and offered his arm which she took with no hesitation. “Are Tom and B’Elanna still joining us for dinner?”

“I checked with Tom before I left the Bridge and yes. I think the Admiral is bringing Lieutenant Thrace along too, one of their pilots,” she murmured, shrugging as she followed her first officer out of her quarters.

The Raptor from Galactica had already landed by the time Kathryn and Chakotay finished looking over dinner. Tom and B’Elanna met them there, hands clasped as they watched their guests climb off their ships. 

“Kathryn!” Laura smiled and placed her glasses back on her face after Adama helped her down to the desk, her eyes moving from Voyager’s Captain to her first officer and then the other two.

“Welcome back to Voyager. I don’t think you’ve met my Chief of Engineering, Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres and my pilot, Lieutenant Tom Paris.” Kathryn glanced at the young couple as her hand tightened around Chakotay’s arm; neither had let go since they left her quarters. 

“Pleasure to meet both of you.” Laura shook both of their hands and stepped aside for the Admiral who nodded his head in their direction and then glanced back at his son and the blond who had accompanied them.

“Lieutenant Kara Thrace, one of my top pilots,” Adama explained.

“I prefer Starbuck,” she interjected quickly, her eyes roaming over the four strangers on the deck. “Your Shuttle Bay isn’t as large as I was expecting for such a ship.”

Kathryn’s eyebrow arched up briefly and she glanced at Chakotay out of the corner of her eye. “Voyager doesn’t usually have many ships coming and going. We transport anywhere we need to go.” She paused a moment and took a deep breath. “We have dinner ready, if anyone’s hungry.”

“Starving,” Laura hummed and she took the Admiral’s hand. “It’s nice to have my appetite back.”

“Our food reserves dropped enough that even Saul noticed,” Adama commented and Laura blushed. 

“We have more than enough food reserves; a species a few weeks back were very generous,” Kathryn explained before she gestured to the doors and they started for the Mess Hall.

Once a round of drinks had been passed around, Kathryn noticed how everyone relaxed considerably. Starbuck, Lee, B’Elanna, and Tom were deep in conversation at one end of the table, leaving the leaders to their own discussion.

“Voyager would fit inside Galactica’s landing bay,” Adama murmured, his fingers loosely wrapped around his glass. “We would be able to use your maps and navigation to plot the jumps toward Earth, getting us there faster than we could just flying.”

Kathryn pushed her empty plate aside and glanced at Chakotay before she leaned forward against the table. “No offense, Admiral, but I’m not too fond of just parking my ship.”

“We can’t incorporate our FTL technology into your ship and there are too many ships in the fleet to add in your technology,” Adama countered, looking between Chakotay and Kathryn.

“Your ship wouldn’t get left behind, Kathryn. It would make the jump inside Galactica and you can fly out once we reach Earth’s system.” Laura leaned close to them, her hand resting over the Admiral’s on the table. “I may not know much about military ways, but this makes the most sense. I know how much we want to see Earth and I know you’re eager to return home too.”

“Is that a challenge?” Starbuck’s voice interrupted their conversation and the four looked down the table to see Tom and Starbuck on their feet.

“Yes, it is,” Tom replied calmly. “Your ship against mine in an hour.”

“Aw, do you need that long to get ready?” Her hands landed on the table and a glass wobbled dangerously. 

“No, you do. Unless you have your ship here?” Tom grinned and B’Elanna crossed her arms.

“This isn’t necessary, Tom. I doubt the Captain would approve.” The engineer shot a look down the table and met Kathryn’s gaze. The older woman was careful not to react, save for a slightly arched eyebrow. 

“She challenged me. I’m honor bound to accept. There’s a large meteor a few million kilometers from our ships. We’ll race there and back.” Tom glanced between his wife and the other pilot, a smirk playing on his expression.

“Should we intervene?” Kathryn asked softly, tearing her gaze away to look between Chakotay and the others. 

“Starbuck won’t back down,” Adama answered and he let out a short breath. “We might as well let them race it out.”

“It can’t hurt,” Chakotay added and he shrugged as he looked back down at the pilots. “I think he’s been getting restless anyway since Voyager isn’t moving.”

Kathryn sighed and shook her head. “Okay, fine.” She raised her voice a little as she stood up. “Tom, prepare the Delta Flyer.” B’Elanna’s eyes widened in surprise and she looked dumbfounded.

“Yes, Captain.” Tom grinned and nudged his wife.

“But know that you better be racing to win.”

“Of course.” Her pilot laughed and stepped away from the table.

“Can I take the Raptor back home? Do you and the President want to leave?”

Laura waved her hand dismissively and shook her head. “I can stay here.”

“Go for it, Starbuck.” Adama paused a moment. “What do you hear?”

“Nothing but the rain, sir.” Starbuck grinned and followed Tom out the doors without another word.

“I’m going to make sure they don’t kill themselves trying,” B’Elanna sighed before she followed them, Lee at her heels. Kathryn was sure she saw the woman smile before she left the room.

She took a deep breath and shook her head as she returned to her seat. This certainly wasn’t what she had expected to happen and she couldn’t deny her competitive streak now that Tom had brought it out. Luckily, it seemed Adama was in the same predicament.

“No hard feelings if Tom’s shuttle outmatches Starbuck’s?” Chakotay grinned and glanced at Kathryn. They both knew the extent of Tom’s daring skills.

“I wouldn’t discount Starbuck so quickly,” Laura warned. 

“If she takes the Raider instead of her Viper, they don’t stand a chance.” Adama’s voice was matter-of-fact and Kathryn scoffed.

“We’ll see.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A deep, deep apology for how long it took me to get this posted. But, here you are!

Both Starbuck and Tom were in their ships in record time, the Raider and the Delta Flyer hovering in the space between Voyager and Galactica. The two pilots had worked out a flightpath with B’Elanna and Lee: the first one to the M Class planet a few million kilometers away and back would win. 

Kathryn stood in Astrometrics with Chakotay and Galactica’s leaders beside her, all eyes focused on the viewscreen where the ships were getting smaller and smaller. When they finally disappeared, Kathryn took a step back and let out a soft laugh.

“It’ll be a close race,” she commented, an eyebrow arching up as she glanced at Chakotay first. “It doesn’t seem like your Raider has as much of an advantage as you thought.”

Adama gave a grunt in response and Laura chuckled beside him, her hands resting in the pockets of her jacket. “She’s like a daughter to him,” she explained. “He has to cheer for her.”

Kathryn smiled and said nothing more, her eyes falling to the scanners to show Tom had a slight lead on Galactica’s pilot. “We’ll see.” She repeated her words from earlier and exchanged a smile with her first officer. 

The planet was just far enough away that the ships disappeared from their scans for a while, allowing the gathered crowd to sink back into chairs and relax for a bit. Harry, B’Elanna, and Lee maintained watch over the scanners to alert their leaders when the ships returned. In the mess hall, Adama and Chakotay talked with Tuvok while Laura and Kathryn chatted in the corner. The more Adama and Laura had seen the ship, the more Kathryn has noticed their questioning glances at the non-human crew. She could hear Tuvok describing Vulcan characteristics and smiled to herself.

“Captain, the ships have appeared.” Harry’s voice came over Kathryn’s combadge and she looked up to see Chakotay smiling at her. 

“We’ll be right there,” she responded, gesturing to their guests to stand up. 

“Wait. They’re not Starbuck and Tom. It…” Harry trailed off and Kathryn’s brow furrowed, the hair on the back of her neck rising. “I don’t know, Captain, but there’s dozens of ships out there.”

“Dozens?” Adama spoke up, concern covering his gruff voice. 

“There are two ships in front, I’m guessing Tom and Starbuck. But definitely dozens of ships trailing behind them. They’re moving quickly.”

“We’re on our way. Tuvok, take over the bridge.” Kathryn quickly stood up and led the way back back to Astrometrics..

By the time they arrived, the added ships were visible on the viewscreen. Nothing looked friendly about the ships that looked exactly like what Starbuck was flying, but Kathryn had no idea what they could be.

“Cylons,” Laura whispered, reaching out to brace herself against the console. Adama stopped behind her, their gazes glued to the screen.

“Lee, get back to CIC and order the Fleet to jump to the emergency coordinates,” he ordered his son, barely sparing him a glance.

“Yes, sir,” Lee responded immediately, already moving toward the exit. 

Kathryn hesitated a brief moment, floundering in her confusion. “Admiral, care to explain what’s going on?”

“It’s the toasters we’ve been fighting,” Laura said quietly. “The ones who caused this whole end-of-the-world thing in the first place.” Her head shook a little and her fingers tightly curled around the end of the console. “We need to get out of here, we can’t fight them.”

“Voyager can,” Kathryn said, confidence filling her voice.

“We have shields and weapons, we can fight them off,” Chakotay added behind her. “I’ll alert the bridge.”

“No.” Adama’s voice was firm and his gaze still didn’t waver from the screen. The ships were getting closer, still with Starbuck and Tom in the lead. 

“You fight them long enough to escape. There’s too many of them and the Basestars will be right behind them.” Laura let out a breath, her eyes closing briefly.

“I need to get back to my ship. I suggest you land Voyager on Galactica; you’ll be safer that way,” Adama added.

Kathryn stared at him, her mouth hanging open partially. Chakotay was as equally stunned beside her, but he recovered first. 

“Land Voyager?” He took a step forward and his gaze darted to the screen. 

“Commander, Captain.” Laura’s voice was filled with pleading and she finally turned to face them. “We have been dealing with this for months. We mean no disrespect to you or your ship, but we know this enemy. Trust us.”

Kathryn was silent for a moment longer before she nodded. “Okay, we’ll trust you. What do we need to do?”

“I’ll need to alert my ship and we’ll need our two pilots back on board,” Adama responded quickly. 

“We’ll go to the bridge.” Kathryn turned to her Ops officer who waited beside them in silent worry. “Make sure Tom and Starbuck land safely.” Harry nodded and a quiet “yes, ma’am,” echoed after them as the leaders hurried from the room.

The bridge was in a tense silent when the four stepped out of the turbolift. Tuvok immediately stood from the captain’s chair and moved to his station while Kathryn and Chakotay took their seats. Laura and Adama lingered beside them, all eyes focused on the viewscreen once again.

“Mr. Tuvok, hail Galactica so we can coordinate our landing. We can’t wait for Tom to land; Chakotay, take the helm.” Her voice was calm and controlled, her earlier confusion faded under her captain’s mask. 

The tension only worsened as the mass of ships continued hurtling toward Voyager and Galactica. Lacking time, Tom and Starbuck landed on Galactica at the same time Voyager did, enclosing them in the steely grey of the Battlestar. Barely a few moments after the ships touched down, Galactica jumped.

It was the strangest and worst thing Kathryn could remember experiencing. She would rather go through a dozens ion storms than encounter that feeling again. It was over quickly enough but left a lingering sick feeling as she regained her bearings. Her crew seemed to suffer the same as she looked around her bridge; only Laura and Adama were fine, but both looked worried. 

“The CIC,” he told Laura before Voyager’s crew had managed to recover.

Laura nodded and Kathryn forced herself to her feet, Chakotay following behind her. “Tuvok, you have the bridge. We’ll follow, if you don’t mind.” Adama looked at her for a moment before he nodded and allowed her to lead the way off her ship and onto his. 

The moment their feet touched Galactica, Adama took over. Kathryn allowed her gaze to wander as they strode through the corridors until they reached what she assumed was the bridge. It looked nothing like Voyager’s, but it had similar—if dated—technology. 

“Sitrep,” he ordered once they entered the dark room.

Kathryn and Chakotay remained out of the way, terminology flying over their heads as an older man updated the Admiral. She ached for a sight of the space outside their ships, any idea of where they could be. She hoped that Galactica didn’t take them further away from their destination. 

Finally, Adama turned to the other leaders. The coordinates he threw at them still went over their heads and Kathryn shook her head. “I’ll need Voyager’s systems to determine that.” She paused a moment and tapped her combadge. “Janeway to Tuvok.”

She heard audible gasps when Tuvok’s voice replied after a moment. “Tuvok here.” 

“What are our coordinates?” She didn’t get a response for several moments and she looked at Chakotay, careful not to allow her apprehension to show. 

“Our coordinates show that we’re currently in the Beta Quadrant.”

The crew of Galactica’s confusion meant nothing to Kathryn and she barely even registered it; the relief that filled her heart, mind, and body was too intense. Decades taken off their journey in just a few excruciating seconds. Her eyes locked with Chakotay’s and she saw the same relief reflected in their dark depths. 

“The Beta Quadrant,” she finally sighed.

“Yes, Captain.” If she didn’t know Tuvok, she would have thought his voice contained a measure of relief too.

She turned her attention to Adama after another moment of relieved contemplation. “And the… the Cylons…” She paused, a slight question in her words that faded when Laura nodded, “are gone?”

“No sign of them on DRADIS,” he confirmed and she noticed his relief in the slightly relaxed set of his shoulders. 

She forced herself to take a deep breath and nodded, tapping her combadge once more. “Tuvok, attempt to contact Starfleet. We’ll get our bearings and resume the course for home.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“We’re going home,” she told Chakotay, a slight smile crossing her lips.

“In our lifetime,” he added, mirroring her smile.

“To Earth?” Laura asked softly, almost like she couldn’t believe it.

Kathryn merely nodded and her smile widened just a little. “To Earth.”


End file.
